


blue...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Just a little fluff about David's newfound love of the color blue.





	blue...

Blue. It’s a color David hadn’t really given much thought to in his life before. It was just another hue on the spectrum, good for accents, and gin bottles, but that’s about it. He uses black and white in the way others use color, sharp lines and contrast making a statement instead of bright and bold yellows and oranges.

But then came Patrick. And with him…blue. Every shade from carolina, to periwinkle, tiffany, oxford and steel  _(yes, he knows the names of colors even if he doesn’t wear them)_ , all of them have entered his every day world thanks to Patrick’s wardrobe. It’s only on those rare days when Patrick wears a plain white oxford or when he’s at home in a white undershirt does David realize how much he’s grown to love the color. Or maybe he just loves the man wearing it and it’s all transference, but he can’t be bothered to follow that thought through.

Blue has bled into the decor of Rose Apothecary, too. Sure, he had chosen cobalt glass in the beginning for a few of the creams and lotions, but that was just an aesthetic choice, not because of the dark blue shirt Patrick was wearing on the first day they met.  _That would be ridiculous._

But then Patrick had worn worn blue on the day they first hugged, and when Patrick asked him out on their first date, and when they first kissed, and then for their second kiss, and when they said ‘I love you’ for the first time… So now there was an unwritten rule, all bath and body products should always be in blue, and maybe some of the coasters, and the lavender drawer sachets and - yes, he had requested the next batch of brooms have fugly _blue_  handles instead of red, but that was neither here nor there.

**Fine.**  He just likes seeing blue because blue reminds him of Patrick which reminds him of happiness and dammit he deserves to be selfish and have blue everywhere because…

“David, what happened to the laundry?”

Patrick is standing at the edge of the couch, holding up one of his undershirts that is now just a shade lighter than cornflower blue.

Feigning ignorance, David shrugs and looks away before his face gives himself away. “No idea, everything was white when I put the clothes in the washer.”

Patrick picks up the laundry basket from the floor and sets it on the edge of the couch. His hands lift shirt after shirt, both undershirt and oxford, not a single white garment to be found.

“I can’t find anything in here that would have bled. This is so strange.”

“Hmmm…yeah…strange,” David agrees, smiling to himself as he thinks about the half empty box of blue Ritt dye hidden deep under Patrick’s kitchen sink. He’d bought it after two days in a row of Patrick wearing white and it just wasn’t right and something simply had to be done.

“I guess it’s a good thing blue is my favorite color,” Patrick says lightheartedly as he crosses the room to put the now colorful basket of clothes away on his shelves.

David’s face flushes a bit and he chews lightly on his lip, mumbling to himself “Yeah, as colors go, it’s not all that bad.”


End file.
